the Sweet Ice
by x- Natsumi Tomoe-x
Summary: Na pequena Konoha o time de Gai não está em nenhum lugar.Tsunade dá um dia de folgas a eles e foram aproveitala muito bem. NejixTenten [Oneshot] PARABENS IKACHAN O


**HOHOHOHOHOHO ¬ siiiiiiiiiiiiim, eu não fui raptadas por ETES nem raptada por canibais ºº. **

**O momento da minha ausência? Deixa eu ver... cursinho, escola, prova. Cursinho, escola, provas. Cursinho, escolas, provas e também... VESTIBULINHOS TT.**

**Passada toda a turbulência, finalmente de férias \o/.**

**Sobre a fic, ela foi feita especialmente por uma certa pessoa que eu amo muuuuuuito e que eu não consiguo passar 1 dia sequer sem falar com ela. É claroq eu é da minha querida onee-chan que eu estou falando!!**

**PARABÉNS PELSO SEUS 14 ANOS ATRASADOS \O/. Alias o.o... A GENTE FINALMENTE SE CONHECEU CARA A CARA \O/ solta confetes **

OS: fic não betada... porque será neh ¬¬?

**Bom gente, deixando de bakices, vamos á fic n.n**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Sweet Ice**

Tenten olhava para o horizonte enquanto o nascer do sol podia ser visto da praia onde o time todo se encontrava. Sim, finalmente Tsunade-sama havia tomado um pouco de juízo e permitido um dia de descanso ao pobre time (para o Gai foi mais uma obrigação õo mas tudo bem hehehe n.n')

- GAI-SENSEI! VAMOS PARA A NOSSA CORRIDA MATINAL DE 500 KM PELA ORDA DA PRAIA!!

- SIM LEE!

- Aiai, oe, Gai-sensei, Lee, não querem descansar? Pelo menos por hoje ,sabe... um dia de descanso é para... descansar! - gota

- Tenten-chan obrigado pela preocupação mas nós devemos fazer primeiro o dever e depois a diversão ò.ó!

- Como quiserem. Só não vão muito longe...

Tenten pegou a sua toalha e a estendeu na areia branca daquela praia tão afastada e tão tranqüila. Sabia que um dia daqueles deveria ser aproveitado da melhor maneira possível, afinal, Tsunade nem sempre era assim tão generosa.

Quanto a Neji, bem, ele não se conformava em fazer algo tão inútil quanto ficar sentado tostanto no sol, como Tenten pretendia fazer aquele dia. Ele achava muito melhor treinar suas habilidades com Tenten numa sombra refrescante e sem aquele barulho irritante do mar. Quer dizer, não que ele queria estar com Tenten e todos os lugares. Isso definitivamente não! Ele só quis dizer que ela pelo menos tinha uma bela de uma pontaria. Alias, porque ele estava justificando seus pensamentos para si mesmo? Aquilo não era normal. Só devia ser o Sol na sua cabeça. Isso, é o Sol. Não é?

- Neji? – Tenten estranhara pois o chamou tres vezes e ela quase sempre obtinha resposta na primeira vez

- Hum?

- Você não quer dar uma volta? Acho que você não é do tipo de pessoa que curte ficar tomando um solzinho n.n'' –

Tenten sabia mais sobre Neji do que sua própria família. Talvez por ela ser a única pessoa que Neji realmente interage. Se bem que, depois daquela luta com Naruto, ela não sabe ao certo, mas Neji passou por algumas mudanças. Era de se admirar, por exemplo, que ele estivesse aquele dia embaixo daquele Sol sem nem dizer uma palavra de reclamação. Com certeza ele havia mudado e Tenten começava a achar dentro daquele cubo de gelo alguma aura doce e gentil descongelando. Mas algumas vezes ...

- Ie. Está tudo bem. Além do mais, não posso deixar você aqui sozinha vulnerável. Nunca se sabe quando um inimigo pode aparecer.

- Por acaso você está me chamando de fraca Sr. Neji?

- É claro que não, eu só dis...

- A é, você NUNCA quer dizer aquilo que diz, não é? (... redundância level 100) Por acaso você acha que eu não sou capaz de me virar sozinha não é? – A expressão da Tenten passou da mais calma face até a mais zangada.

- Tenten, quer parar? Não é isso que eu penso sobre você, muito pelo contrário! Eu te acho forte o bastante para sobreviver é só que... – Agora ele estava encrencado. Nem ele sabia ao certo porque ele não queria deixa-la sozinha. Era melhor ele inventar algo rápido pois se ele não a convencesse, ele corria um sério risco de não voltar vivo à Konoha - você deveria aproveitar ao máximo esse dia sem nenhuma preocupação... – quem em sã consciência iria realmente acreditar naquela mentira tão mal feita?

- ...

Era agora, ela iria mata-lo a qualquer segundo.

- ... – Tenten não sabia o que dizer. Se pela atituda de Neji ao dizer aquilo ou pela sua, ed tão chocada que estava.

Sentou-se na toalha novamente dfe costas para Neji, afim de evitar o rubor que estava claramente estampado em seu rosto.

- A-arigatou...

Super hiper mega gota em Neji. Ela realmente acreditara naquela mentira? E por que de uma hora para outra ela ficara tão sem graça? Ele não dissera nada demais...(OMG! A percepção de Naruto baixou nele!).

Após isso, ambos ficaram em silencio durante um bom tempo. Neji já não agüentava mais aquele Sol escaldante na sua cabeça e foi andando em direção no mar. Nada melhor do que uma água cheia de leptospirose para se refrescar, não acham?

- Aonde você vai Neji?

- Mergulhar...

- Então em espera que eu vou com você.

Tenten se levantou e tirou a areia do corpo, que, para Neji, era o mais perfeito de todos. Não que ele o admirasse ou nada parecido, era apenas uma observação, nada de mais.

Ambos foram em direção ao mar que se confundia com a linha do horizonte. Apesar de tudo, sempre era bom relaxar um pouco e aproveitar aquele lindo e maravil...

CABRUM

Er... não tão maravilhoso dia! Parecia que o tempo havia mudado drasticamente, uma daquelas chuvas de verão que vem e vão sem aviso nenhum.

Tenten saiu correndo para recolher suas coisas da areia e leva-las para um lugar seco, não que fizesse muito efeito, já que estavam mais do que ensopadas. Neji a ajudou e foram em uma daquelas grutas que ficam na baia da praia. Era gelada, tinha um cheiro parecido com peixe podre mergulhado em maionese do Natal passado. Mas pelo menos era seco.

Se acomodaram do melhor jeito possível para se aquecerem, já que não havia lenha seca nem qualquer coisa que os aquecessem. O jeito foi se encolherem, um do lado do outro. Tenten se sentia ao mesmo tempo extremamente desconfortável mas também com uma sensação acolhedora. Aquilo sim era algo que Neji nunca faria na sua vida inteira e Tenten sabia que tinha que aproveitar.

Ao final do dia, tudo começara a ficar estranhamente sinistro naquela gruta. Escuridão não ajudava ninguém a se sentir confortável com aquela tempestade do lado de fora. Tenten instintivamente se aproximara de Neji, que dava graças a deus por estar escuro e ninguém perceber um certo vermelhidão em sua face, algo que o fazia se sentir mais constrangido ainda.

Após seus olhos se acostumarem com a escuridão, Neji notou que Tenten parara de se mexer e parecia estar dormindo angelicalmente. Era estranho vê-la assim, tão indefesa, tão doce, tão... linda.  
Sim, linda era o adjetivo perfeito para ela. Não só naquele momento mas sempre, sempre fora linda, mas Neji preferia ignorar, preferia viver sem se envolver, sem... se apaixonar, talvez.

Ele sabia que, lá no fundo, ele sempre gostara de Tenten, mas resistira bravamente. Mas naquele momento, sua bravura fora pelos ares e a única coisa que pensava era poder sentir o gosto daqueles lábios tão delicados mas que proferiam palavras que afastavam qualquer inimigo.

Tenten acordara á pouco mas não ousou se mexer. Ela sentia ser acolhida pelos braços de Neji e não queria estragar essa sensação tão boa. Apesar de estar de olhos fechados, ela sentia aqueles olhos perolas sobre ela, a encarando e tambem refletindo algo muito importante.

Ela ousou abrir seus olhos lentamente, dando de cara com o rosto de Neji tão próximo do seu. Seu coração disparou na hora e ficaram ali, ambos com incertezas e duvidas mas, acima de tudo, algo que os atraia mais...mais...mais perto.

Seus lábios foram se aproximando. Mesmo se Neji quisesse, ele não conseguiria deter a si mesmo. Isto é, se ele NÃO quisesse.

Lá fora um trovão soou forte como um rugido de leão, mas la dentro, era como se a natureza estivesse em silencio, esperando um momento especial. Eles foram se aproximando, mesclando suas respirações e esquecendo de tudo lá fora.

Finalmente seus lábios colaram. Pareciam apreciar cada momento mas aquele momento tão delicado e suave foi substituído pelo fogo da paixão que despertara em ambos.

Realmente, era muito bom tirar um dia de folga...

Bom gente, é isso, espero que tenham gostado e...

PARABÉNS IKA-CHAN \O/!!


End file.
